What Hurts The Most
by screamfan
Summary: story about the hot, steamy relationship between the powerful witch Bonnie and the mysterious Professor Shane with lots of twists and turns. not really a T but does contain some hot sex so just to be safe. HeHe rating might go up later though. Characters included are: Bonnie, Shane, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Klaus, Tyler and that Hayley wolf girl.


**hey :) so basically I am obsessed and totally shipping Bonnie and Shane , I need to get my thoughts into a story and hopefully it will go good :) does anyone else think Shane is super hot? wouldn't mind him teaching me a couple of things ;)**

**anyway...here is the story :D - **_Little bit of back story - Elena and Caroline found out from Stefan and Damon that the magic Shane is teaching Bonnie (expression) is dangerous and requires human sacrifice. They told Bonnie and she is heartbroken that Shane has just been using her for his plan. Damon has taken matters into his own hands and kidnapped Shane and tied him up. He is pretty much interogating him in his brutal way. _

Damon watched as the weakend Professor hung his head. Fair play to him he had not given away any information as to why he was in Mystic Falls, even when Damon had been sticking boiling metal rods into his arms and shoulders. The usually happy, up beat Professor was now a bloodied mess.

"Come on Shane? Just tell me why you need Bonnie doing Dark magic. You don't want me to start pulling your teeth out one by one do you?". Shane breathed heavily but still did not say a word. "Well if your not going to talk I think I'm just going to rip out your tongue" said Damon chucking the metal rod into the fire.

"Damon no! I want to talk to him" said Bonnie. Damon nodded, knowing not to mess with the witch and left the room. Shane met her eyes with his glazed, tired ones. Although Bonnie had been hurt by him, all she wanted to do was take away his pain. She walked over to him and knelt by him. "What hurts?" she asked bluntly. Shane looked towards the top of his arm. Bonnie pulled up his shirt sleeve and was sickened by how deep a wound was. She put her hands on his arm and started a healing spell.

"Bonnie. I never wanted to hurt you. I can't tell you why I need such a dark spell and I know that doesn't make me look good but just trust me". Bonnie let go of his arm and stood up ready to slap him and she would of if he hadn't flinched just cause she stood up. Damon really does scare his victims.

"I don't care why you need the stupid spell! That is not the issue for me! My problem is that you have been using me and every moment I have been with you and falling for you you never felt the same way! Its all been fake". Shane frowned and shook his head. "You think that was fake?! Bonnie the first time I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. When you enter a room I'm constantly focusing on you. Every time we are together it feels right".

Bonnie could not contain her lust for him any longer. She straddled his lap forgetting about his injuries. He winced but he seemed to not care as she pressed her lips against his. She run her hands through his dark curly hair and kissed him more violently. She felt something hard and realised she was in complete control. His hands were tied to the arms of the chair and he could only sit there. He seemed to like it anyway. Bonnie started to tease him and run her hand down his chest and back up again getting lower each time. He moaned while kissing her neck. She had unbuttoned his shirt revealing a very muscular, toned body. She ran her fingers over his boiling body and he shuddered under her.

"you wanted to talk to him hmm?" said Damon. Bonnie jumped up ashamed that she had weakend to a man with sex appeal tied to a chair. Shane looked slightly embarrised too. Although his hard friend had gone down he was still tied to the chair with his shirt open revealing his heavy panting chest.

Damon walked over to him and quickly untied him from the chair. While doing up his shirt Shane gave Bonnie an awkward glance and hurried out of the Salvatore house.

Suddenly Caroline and Elena came from round the corner with big smiles on there faces. "Oh my god! That seemed HOT. and it wasn't even vampire sex" said Caroline. Bonnie shoved her. "It was not sex! and wait, you were watching?!". "No we were not but we could feel the heat radiating off you both! I bet he would be good" said caroline laughing. "I never took you as a dominant one bonnie. Guy was practically a victim" said Damon playfully. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Why did you let him go?". Damon pointed towards Elena. "I decided we should let him go because it is obvious he really cares about you and it was pretty cute what he said about you. you should go after him" said Elena cwtching into Damon.

Bonnie bit her lip thinking about what to do. "Yes you need to go after him cause he was still horny when he left! You need to finish that thing and then give us all the details!" Said caroline. The three girls started laughing while Damon shook his head. "I don't want to hear the details".

**Okay what do you think? it will get better I pinky promise :P please read and review...shall I carry on?3**


End file.
